


A Little Help (From My Friends)

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, F/M, M/M, Stony Bingo, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 weeks after the team forms, no one's expecting any visitors, especially not from 2018.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help (From My Friends)

 

            There was a huge, swirling, glowing _portal_ that opened up right above the Avengers tower. It had been there for about three minutes so far, and the team was all gathered, waiting to see what might come out of it. Steve made sure to position himself in front of the team. He had this need to protect them, even if they'd only officially been a team, and had only officially been living at the tower, for three weeks right now.

            Iron Man was off to his left, faceplate flipped up, studying the portal with unguarded curiosity. Dr. Banner was standing beside him, and the two were murmuring something that Steve couldn't understand. It bugged him a little when they spoke in science terms that no one else understood, because he had the need to know what was going on. He just didn't want to seem dumb and ask them what they were saying.

            Hawkeye and Black Widow were off to his right. Both had their weapons ready in case any danger was to show up through the portal. Steve had his shield raised, watching the swirling colors with narrowed eyes. He knew that nothing good ever seemed to come out of situations like these. If he could just... _stop_ it, before it even managed to make it through the portal, that would be better.

            Steve braced himself when the portal lit up a little brighter, and suddenly _everyone's_ full attention was on it. There was a shape forming, a very human-like shape. Steve got ready to protect his team, stepping forward.

            "Wait," Iron Man said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve tensed, glancing back at his teammate for a second.

            And then a man came running through the portal, something clutched tightly in his arms.

            "Help," the man gasped. There was blood dripping down his face, and the clothes he was wearing were torn and tattered. He looked exhausted. There was a child in his arms, clinging tightly to the man. The child was maybe three years old, possibly younger. But them appearing through the portal wasn't the weirdest part.

            Steve felt like he was looking into a mirror.

            The man looked around, a smile crossing his face. "Thank God. My name is Steve Rogers. I'm from 2018."

 

            "So the team just formed, hmm?" the other Steve said. Dr. Banner had been checking on his wounds after he was done with James' cuts. Steve had insisted that someone look at his child first. The kid, James, had already wandered off somewhere, wanting his 'Uncle Clint' to go draw with him. Barton had been up for it—a little cautious at first, but Steve noticed he was very good with children.

            "Yeah, about three weeks ago," Steve replied, though it felt weird to be talking to... himself.

            "Guess I was hoping I might end up in 2014 or something," the other Steve said, shrugging. "I can see that you all... aren't too friendly with one another yet."

            "And you're really from 2018?" Stark asked. He sounded amazed, and he actually sounded like he _believed_ the guy. But then again, Steve was thinking that he believed him, too.

            "I am," the other Steve said with a smile. The way that he looked at Stark... Steve wasn't sure he liked it. "Everything's... a bit different, there. Eventually you guys will all warm up to one another, and you'll become much more of a... a _family_. I think it's why James is so comfortable around you all. He's three, I don't think he understands that you all aren't his aunt and uncles...” He looked like he had wanted to add something else, but didn't. "I remember these days... when we all weren't exactly friendly with one another."

            "You could tell us everything that's going to happen, right?" Stark asked. "Anything bad, so we can stop it before anything terrible happens? Right, you could do that?"

            "I could," other-Steve agreed. "But I won't. If I say too much, I could accidently change the future. And while there are some things that I'd love to change..." He glanced over to where Barton and James were walking into the room. "There are some things that I'd _never_ change."

            "Papa," James squealed, letting go of Barton's hand so he could go running over to his father. Steve watched the child, amused. If this really _was_ future-him, then he was going to be real lucky. A son? Steve thought that he'd never fall in love. Either he found a dame, fell in love and had a kid, or he might've adopted the cute little boy. Either way, he had a _family_ in the future.

            "Hey baby," other-Steve said, scooping the child up into his arms. Future-him looked so _happy_ , despite the cuts and the fading bruises.

            "Where's Dada?" James asked, settling down on his 'Papa's' lap. He looked exhausted, poor child. Wait—did he say _dad?_

            Steve looked sharply over at future-him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "Did he just...?"

            Other-Steve looked a little surprised too, and he looked at Steve, like he'd betrayed him.

            "Wait a second," Stark laughed, obviously having heard what the child said. "Did that kid just imply that Captain America is _gay?_ "

            Steve's face burned with embarrassment. It was bad, he knew. He'd been hurt in the thirties and forties for it, far too often. He wasn't supposed to like men _like that_. That's just how life was, and he thought that he'd _finally_ gotten that all behind him. Other-Steve looked over at him.

            "Actually, I'm bisexual, but yes. James has two fathers," other-Steve said calmly. "And Steve... there's nothing wrong with you. What you don't know is that right now, in this day and age, there are so many people who know that it's not a bad thing. And anyway, same sex marriage should be legal in this state right now..." He looked around for confirmation, and Steve was shocked to see his teammates nod. "And, uh, in 2015, a law will pass that makes it legal everywhere, so... That _probably_ wasn't how you wanted to come out to your team, but they're not going to look down on you for it."

            "We're not," Barton added, and Dr. Banner and Romanoff both echoed him. Stark still looked shocked upon learning that he was interested in fellas.

            "Wanna go home," James mumbled.

            "What happened, that made you come here?" Steve asked, wanting the focus not on him anymore.

            "There was a... villain, who was attacking. To get everyone to safety... Tony knew that we wouldn't be able to stay in that time period. He promised to come get everyone... They were after the children. He convinced me to take James here... Natasha and... her children ended up a few years later, I think. Laura... you guys don't know her yet. She and her kids ended up in 2016. Same with Clint... Tony and Bruce stayed behind to make sure everyone got away..." Other-Steve's face darkened, and he looked terribly worried. "It shouldn't be long now. He'll be back."

            "Laura..." Barton mumbled. "I, uh... I have a girlfriend named Laura."

            "What?" Stark asked. "I thought you and Natasha..."

            Romanoff looked unimpressed. "Thought we _what?_ He's my partner. That's all."

            "She's like a _sister_ to me," Barton laughed. "Gross, man. So Laura and I... is she safe?"

            "She's safe," other-Steve confirmed. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's already back in 2018."

            Steve watched the way that other-Steve interacted with everyone, like he'd been around them for decades instead of days. Six years was a long time, though, to be living with them. It was... interesting. He wished that he was able to talk with everyone as easily as this man was able to.

            "Who's James' other father?" Steve asked, and all attention was back on him. Steve felt his face heat up at all of the attention, but not knowing was just _bugging_ him. What was the name of the man he'd fallen in love with? He was just... curious, that was all.

            "I don't think... it would be a good idea to tell you," other-Steve said carefully. Steve noticed that James had already fallen asleep, so there was no way that he was going to get the kid to give him any answers.

            "Why not? You were able to say and Clint and Laura had a family together, and you said that Natasha had a family, but you can't tell _me?_ I _am_ you, and you still can't tell me?" Steve asked, angry. Out of _anyone_ , other-Steve should be able to tell _him_ about his future! It wasn't fair.

            "Because I can't. At this point in time, you... still shouldn't be feeling anything towards him yet. It'll be a few more months, there are still some things that need to happen first," other-Steve murmured. "Just... give it some time. Okay? You'll know him by the way you feel. Not yet, but you will."

            Steve nodded, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him. He was so curious...

            An alarm went off, and Steve watched Stark jump to his feet. "Another portal."

            Steve looked back over to future-him, who had a soft smile on his face. James had woken up from the alarm, but he didn't seem to mind it at all because he just snuggled back up against his father as other-Steve stood up. "Looks like it's time for me to head home. It was nice being able to see all of your friendly faces, though... I'll be seeing you all real soon, once I go home. Just promise me something, okay? Promise me that you'll stay a team, no matter what. And don't give up on each other. Bad things are going to happen, bad things always happen, and you'll need one another.... you really will."

            The entire team followed behind him, everyone silent. Steve was a little shocked to find that it was a slightly older version of Stark who was standing on the roof of the tower. There was something about him that was extremely different, though. There was an easygoing smile on his face. He looked calm and relaxed, not guarded in any way. He looked like an open book. And he definitely didn't hide his enthusiasm when other-Steve walked over to him.

            "Guess who just saved the world?" other-Stark said, a cheeky grin on his face. "Well, I mean, Bruce was there too, and everything that you guys did before I sent you all through time... but still. That freak is gone, and we can all go safely home again. Bruce went to get Tasha and the twins, Clint, Laura and the kids are already home. Now I just had to come get you and this little one."

            "Dada!" James cheered, and Steve watched, shocked, as other-Stark took the child from other-Steve's arms. He looked so loving, so caring, as he pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek and hugged him close.

            "Looks like I messed up the time a little, huh?" other-Stark said, glancing over at the team. When other-Stark's eyes met Steve's, Steve had to look away. There was no way that he and Stark... right? They couldn't fall in love! They argued _all of the time_. What was going on?

            "Shoot, what year is this, 2012?" other-Stark asked, and other-Steve nodded. Other-Stark sighed. "Sorry pal, but you're stuck with me. Oh, and other-me?" He handed the child back to other-Steve before he walked up to Stark. They looked so similar, but Steve was able to see the differences, slight and subtle. Age, little scars that hadn't been there before. Steve, being the super-soldier he was, managed to catch the comment that other-Stark muttered to his past self. "Quit being such a dick to him. Maybe if you actually are _nice_ to him, you might be able to end up as lucky as me."

            Steve tried forcing himself not to blush upon hearing that comment, but it was hard to do. He didn't really care about Stark, did he? Other-Steve, who also must've heard other-Stark, was smirking.

            "It was nice seeing you all," other-Steve said, smiling at everyone. "Clint—keep Laura around. She's a sweet girl. Tasha, Bruce—open up some. You've got a lot of wonderful teammates who are all ready to stick by your sides throughout anything. You deserve them. Tony, Steve... please get along. At least try. I know how hard it is, believe me—I've been there. But life gets better, I promise. One day you might find yourselves in our shoes."

            Steve wasn't sure what to say. He just stood there and watched them wave and leave into the portal. Before they disappeared, Steve noticed that other-Steve leaned over and kissed other-Stark. They both looked so _happy,_ but it didn't make any sense to Steve. He and Stark argued all of the time. Stark knew just how to get under his skin and drive him _crazy_. Steve jumped a little when something touched his shoulder. He glanced to the side, noticing Stark's armored hand.

            "Well, seems you and I are going to have a _lot_ to talk about for the next... six years? And probably longer than that, too," Stark said, and he surprisingly didn't sound like he was teasing Steve, or trying to bug him. "Right? I mean, apparently you've got a thing for short, brunet and _handsome_. I know that I can't complain."

            Steve rolled his eyes. "Thanks, if that's a compliment."

            "So you two, huh?" Barton asked, smirking.

            "Watch it, bird-brain," Stark said, but the threat didn't sound... real. Like he was just joking around. "So _that's_ why you two haven't complained about me calling you the wonder twins. You guys should've told me that you're not dating! I thought you had a thing for each other. Obviously not."

            "No way. I _have_ a girlfriend, and Tasha's already _got_ a crush on someone," Barton said. Romanoff punched his shoulder and glared at him. "What? It was kind of obvious that you and the good doctor had a thing going on in the future. Y'know, kids and all... twins, if I heard Stark correctly."

            Steve glanced over at Dr. Banner, whose face was as bright as a tomato.

            "Looks like we've all got a lot ahead in the future," Stark laughed, throwing an arm around Dr. Banner's shoulders. "Kids, in six short years? Who would've thought? I say we all go get a drink to celebrate the fact that we're all going to be in love and be happy and I was _so right_ in letting you all stay here at the tower. I really am a genius, huh?"

            Steve couldn't help but smile. "Sounds like a plan."

            "What? You're _agreeing_ with me, Capsicle?" Stark gasped. He hooked his other arm around Steve's shoulders, which was a little awkward because of the size difference. "That's a start. I'll have to remember to try that, too."

            For the first time in a long time, Steve had that familiar 'family' feeling, just like other-Steve had been talking about. And he didn't even think anything about it, he just followed his team into the tower again. Clint ran ahead to find all of Tony's secret stash of alcohol, Tony ended up shoving Bruce into Natasha's arms and actually getting the ex-assassin to blush. When Steve sat down on the couch to get the movie started—because of course, team drinks had to turn into a team movie—Tony ended up sitting on his lap and teasing him in a playful kind of way, no spite in his voice. Steve was actually happy to be surrounded by all of the people he helped save the world with (minus one god who had to take his angry god brother back to Asgard). It didn't feel like they were as much of strangers. Not anymore.

            That night, Steve realized that he wasn't calling everyone by their last names anymore. It was like they had all become _friends_ that night.


End file.
